Part Of Me
by Elindrah
Summary: Cada dia que se anuncia é um desafio novo. E eu sou constantemente desafiado, nunca duvidem disso. Saga x Saori Saga POV PósHades


_**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya, por incrível que pareça, não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta é uma obra de fãs para fãs, sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**_Resumo:_ **Cada dia que se anuncia é um desafio novo. E eu sou constantemente desafiado, nunca duvidem disso. [Saga x Saori [Saga POV [Pós-Hades

_**Notas: **ok, Saga x Saori não é um casal que se vê todo dia por aí, então já sabem, né? esqueçam os casais pré-estabelecidos na hora de ler a fic e enjoy! \o/_

* * *

**Part Of Me

* * *

**

"_Sometimes I cannot take this place_

_Sometimes it's my life I can't taste_

_Sometimes I cannot feel my face_

_You'll never see me fall from grace"_

_(Freak on a Leash, Korn)_

* * *

Deve ser bem tarde. Digo isso pelo silêncio sepucral que toma esse lugar. Não que de dia seja muito diferente, afinal de contas, vivemos em templos sagrados, onde o silêncio é sinal de respeito e temor. Mas, ainda assim, o silêncio da noite é diferente, porque ele vem acompanhado da escassez de luminosidade. E a escuridão pode revelar mais coisas do que se imagina. Aqueles sentimentos adormecidos, escondidos, trancafiados. O tipo de coisa que você quer ignorar, porque já está muito cansado para enfrentar. O problema é que _ela _não quer te ignorar. E faz questão de te perturbar, como o tique-taque inconvenientemente alto de um relógio qualquer.

E levando-se em conta o número de frustrações, culpa e vergonha que eu carrego em mim, então, o "tique-taque" é, definitivamente, insuportável. Eu não sou muito adepto da autopiedade, mas acho que todos nós temos o direito de exercê-la de vez em quando, não? Não que eu goste disso. Não, acho que ainda não sou um masoquista emocional, mas é quase inevitável.

Cada dia que se anuncia é um desafio novo. E eu sou constantemente desafiado, nunca duvidem disso. Primeiro, não é nada fácil ter de encará-los. Todos eles. E todos eles sabem exatamente de tudo o que eu fiz. E eu sei que eles sabem. Mas, claro, nunca ninguém toca no assunto, então todos nós continuamos a manter essas relações cordiais, quase amigáveis. É conveniente ignorar o que passou. "Bola pra frente", "nova vida", "aí vamos nós" e todas essas frases de incentivo que podem ser de uma superficialidade tamanha às vezes.

Mas, está bom pra mim, uma vez que as coisas poderiam ser bem piores. O que não significa que eu não sinto um enorme desconforto quando tenho de olhar qualquer um deles nos olhos, ou sequer me dirigir a eles. Me chame de paranóico, mas eu tenho certeza que os olhos de todos eles me examinam cuidadosamente, como se pudessem enxergar alguma mudança na minha voz, no meu cabelo ou na cor dos meus próprios olhos.

E eu não sei porque, mas fico com um medo dos infernos de que, por acaso, eles realmente consigam ver em mim o que tanto temem.

Talvez, eu seja aquele tipo de cara que todo mundo trata bem simplesmente para provar a si mesmo o quanto é tolerante e bondoso. "Olha só como eu sou bonzinho! O Saga fez o diabo a quatro nesse santuário, mas mesmo assim, eu o trato de maneira educada, porque, no fundo, coitado... sei que ele não teve culpa..."

E eu, no papel de coitado, aceito a condolência de todos, porque sei que não vou conseguir muito mais do que isso mesmo.

Então, bola pra frente.

Segundo, o meu maior desafio, e aquilo que mais vem me tirando o sono ultimamente. _Ela_. Por Zeus, será que eu nunca vou me cansar de fazer besteira? ou então, fazendo a mesma pergunta em outros termos: quando é que eu vou começar a seguir o código da boa conduta de um cavaleiro de ouro honrado e digno?

Sim, porque... definitivamente, um cavaleiro honrado e digno, no auge dos seus 35 anos, nunca teria fantasias e sonhos não aconselháveis para menores de 18 anos com uma moça tão jovem, como _ela_. Nunca se encarregaria de resolver certos assuntos do santuário, se isso não lhe garantisse algumas horas do seu dia na presença reconfortante _dela_. E, definitivamente, _jamais_ se apaixonaria pela deusa que ele jurou proteger, sem qualquer segunda intenção, vale frisar.

Toda vez em que eu paro pra pensar nisso... parece mais errado, mais absurdo. Eu já tentei matá-la um dia, quando ela não passava de um bebê enrolado nos cueiros. E agora, eu a quero ao meu lado para passar a minha vida inteira com ela.

E então essa é a hora em que eu me forço a encarar a realidade. Cai na real, Saga. Você nunca vai tê-la. E por vários motivos. Primeiro, vocês têm uma diferença de idade absurda. Enquanto você já viveu uma parte razoável da sua vida, ela ainda está começando a ter os seus primeiros sonhos, fazendo seus planos. Ela ainda consegue ver beleza na vida, seus olhos brilham com a chama do vigor e da energia da juventude. Ela acredita na humanidade, e não só como a deusa Atena, mas também como a garota Saori.

E você, Saga? Não acredita nem em si mesmo, quanto mais na humanidade. Seus olhos transmitem todo o cansaço e exaustão que a sua alma possui. E você não faz mais planos, porque sente que já viveu tudo o que tinha pra viver. E então, você se senta nessa poltrona velha no canto do seu quarto, apenas esperando o que há por vir.

Além disso, nunca que vão deixar você chegar perto dela da maneira que você deseja. Não, ninguém nunca vai esquecer que você tentou matá-la sob a influência de um outro ser, e que foi dominado por ele por mais de 10 anos; quem garante que, uma vez perto dela, esse seu lado não despertará novamente, dessa vez pra cumprir o que não terminou? Você é um perigo para ela.

E por último, onde foi parar o seu bom senso? Olhe para você e no homem apático em que se tornou. Você é um poço de arrependimento, culpa e toda a sorte de sentimentos ruins. Quem vai querer uma companhia como você? Como você pretende chamar a atenção dela? Desabafando as suas frustrações, enchendo-a com os seus lamentos intermináveis? Você é a pessoa mais patética do mundo.

Então, definitivamente, eu não tenho qualquer chance. É triste, mas eu pareço cada dia mais conformado com isso. A verdade é que é bem difícil se decepcionar quando não se espera absolutamente nada.

O barulho de passos vindos da entrada do templo de gêmeos me tira da minha seção de autoflagelação. Abro a porta com cautela, espiando pela pequena fresta. Os passos, apesar de seguirem um ritmo leve e cadenciado, provocam ruídos consideráveis. Provavelmente, a pessoa deve estar andando de salto alto. E então, eu somo dois mais dois. Quem nesse santuário anda de salto alto? _Ela_. De repente, me vem uma vontade louca de sair do quarto, nem que seja apenas para lhe desejar boa noite e depois voltar com um fiapo de esperança de que, talvez... não seja tão impossível assim. E depois disso, eu vou me forçar a encarar a realidade novamente, apenas para chegar na mesma conclusão que inclui algo sobre pessoas patéticas.

E antes que eu possa sequer rebater os meus próprios argumentos, ouço a voz dela ecoando. Ela chama o meu nome, suave, leve, uma brisa reconfortante aos meus ouvidos. É, não teria como eu fingir estar dormindo, uma vez que o meu cosmo está absolutamente atordoado e acordado.

Empurro a porta, enquanto sinto uma corrente de ar bater em meu rosto. Está tudo absurdamente escuro, embora meus olhos, acostumados com a escuridão do quarto, consigam distinguir um vulto branco. Seu vestido. Ela sempre usa branco. Às vezes, eu me pego pensando em como seria vê-la em outra cor, como por exemplo, o vermelho ou o azul. Talvez, ficasse bom, mas não combinaria com a essência dela. O branco... sim, o branco combina com ela, definitivamente...

- Saga?

O simples chamado dela interrompe minha reflexão, pondo todos os meus sentidos em alerta. O lugar de onde veio a voz dela... mais perto de mim do que eu pensei inicialmente.

- Sim, sou eu, Atena. Posso fazer algo...?

Eu não a chamo de Saori. Apenas nos meus pensamentos, mas nunca em voz alta. Acho que é pra eu tentar me convencer de que ela é Atena, uma deusa, e que eu não devia amá-la dessa maneira carnal como eu a amo.

- Acabei de chegar de uma reunião com o primeiro-ministro e mesmo estando exausta, não pude ignorar o seu cosmo e o quão pesado ele estava. Está com algum problema? Quer conversar?

Estava tudo muito escuro, mas eu quase podia ver com a maior clareza do mundo a expressão de seu rosto nesse momento. As sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, os olhos muito atentos. Não sei se ela pode me ver fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça, como se eu fosse indigno de sequer estar na presença dela. Será que ela sabia? Será que tinha alguma idéia da minha absoluta admiração? Ela estava se oferecendo para conversar comigo no papel de uma deusa que se preocupa pelo seu cavaleiro, ou no papel de uma garota que se preocupa com um amigo?

Eu adoraria que fosse como uma mulher que se preocupa com o homem que ama.

Reuni todas as forças que tinha para fazer com que a minha voz indicasse que eu ia muito bem, obrigado.

- Eu estou bem. Só um pouco cansado.

Bem, isso não era mentira. Eu estou cansado. E de muitas coisas.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor seguiu-se após as minhas palavras, e eu prendi a respiração, inconscientemente. Tinha que me mostrar seguro, perfeitamente certo do que estava falando. Mas, os olhos dela... me atravessavam. Mesmo na escuridão que parecia cada vez mais nítida, conforme os meus olhos se acostumavam a ela, eu sentia Saori me examinando, me analisando.

Então ela deu dois ou três passos na minha direção e ficamos a distância de pouco mais de um palmo. Agora, eu definitivamente podia ver seu semblante de serenidade alterado pela preocupação. Baixei meus olhos novamente, envergonhado por ser motivo de preocupação para a deusa. Oras, eu era um cavaleiro, deveria protegê-la, deixá-la segura, e não causar-lhe problemas e inquietações.

Ficamos assim por um tempo que eu nunca conseguiria definir, até que eu senti sua mão acariciando minha face. A pele dela era macia e sua mãe estava quente. Eu juro que fiz de tudo para ignorar o calor que acometeu o meu corpo frente aquela simples demonstração de afeto por parte dela. Suspirei o mais baixo e discretamente que pude, tentando mostrar a ela que não, aquela proximidade e as suas mãos em meu rosto não me afetavam de maneira alguma.

E então ela me abraçou. Instintivamente, eu retribuí o abraço e foi uma das melhores sensações da minha vida. Com todo o controle que ainda me restava, deitei uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em suas costas. Era bem mais alto que ela, então seu rosto se apoiou no meu peito de maneira adorável.

Eu fechei os olhos desejando que aquele momento ficasse gravado na minha mente. Era tão bom, eu me sentia tão... completo junto a ela. Todas as preocupações e tristezas que me tomaram a noite caíram por terra com sua presença reconfortante. E minhas mãos... em seu corpo. No seu frágil corpo que guardava um espírito forte e poderoso. Nossos corpos absolutamente colados. Era tudo o que eu queria e mais do que merecia.

Então ela tirou seus braços que estavam ao meu redor, e com suas pequeninas mãos voltou a acariciar a minha face, guiando-a de encontro ao seus lábios. Um beijo. Um simples beijo no meu rosto. E eu me permiti sorrir, sentindo-me querido por alguém como há muito não sentia, talvez devido a fato de eu ter me fechado tão completamente.

Ela se importava comigo e eu podia sentir que ali não éramos mais cavaleiro e deusa, homem e mulher, Saga e Saori... simplesmente, _éramos_. Os dois ali, naquela noite de clima ameno e sem estrelas no céu, compartilhando um momento simples e grandioso.

Ela se afastou um pouco de mim, e pude ver que também sorria. Peguei suas mãos nas minhas com toda a devoção que sentia por ela, e beijei-as levemente, agradecendo ao simples fato de, por pelo menos alguns minutos, ela ter feito a minha vida fazer sentido.

Ela corou graciosamente, e me lançou aquele olhar de menina, quente, reconfortante, adorável. Ela se afastou mais um pouco e eu soltei suas mãos. Nossos olhares se reencontraram, e ela me sorriu, antes de se virar completamente de costas para mim enquanto deixava a Casa de Gêmeos.

Ah, menina... se você soubesse. Se você simplesmente soubesse...

Mordo os lábios em leve angústia, enquanto via todo a sensação de bem-estar, sentida há pouco com a presença dela, se esvair de mim, a cada passo que ecoava no salão de mármore branco.

Sorri triste, enquanto voltava ao meu quarto. Momentos, apenas momentos. Preciosos, indispensáveis. Mas, ainda assim, apenas momentos.

Voltei a me sentar na velha poltrona no canto, dividido entre a euforia de tê-la tão perto e a melancolia de vê-la ir embora. Seria sempre assim, não era? O desespero após a esperança, a loucura após a sanidade, o vazio após a completude, o inferno após o paraíso.

A solidão após _ela_.

E o maldito barulho do silêncio a ferir-me os ouvidos.

* * *

"_Something takes a part of me."_

* * *

bom, depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, aqui estou eu fazendo uma visita ao mundo das fics \o\ 

bem, essa fic estava perdida já há algum tempo aqui nos meus arquivos, mas faltava tempo e coragem de dar os ajustes finais e postá-la. eu não sei quando que comecei a gostar tanto desse casal, mas é algo meio viciante... espero escrever mais fics sobre eles mais pra frente ( quando a faculdade deixar), mas por enquanto, é só esse one-shot que eu tenho a oferecer '

enfim, eu só espero que o saga não tenha ficado muito emo. acho que ando errando a mão com o drama u.u'

beijos e até a próxima o/


End file.
